Stream of Consciousness
Stream of Consciousness is a blogger at ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com who tries to cover all kinds of things in his blogs, most notably issues involving the South in popular culture and coverage of balderdash movies. He also is an artist and writer at Deviant Art under the name DoctorBollocks. Blogging History Stream of Consciousness became a blogger at That Guy with the Glasses after many months of enjoying the videos being put up there, deciding that it was about time he tried writing reviews outside his journals on Deviant Art. He chose his name out of homage to William Faulkner's writing style, and after a formal introduction, he started his blogs with a series called Homegrown Southerner, blogs where he tackles all issues Southern in the field of pop culture, which earned him a Best of Blogs. In an attempt to be different he created a few silly gimmicks like Carmac the Mystifier, which predicted upcoming movies, and The Files of Phil M. Noir, where a fictional private eye investigated rumored movies. These were meant as a tribute to Johnny Carson's Carnac the Magnificent character and Garrison Keillor's Guy Noir sketch on A Prairie Home Companion, but they were hit or miss ordeals and he has recently abandoned them for the time being. He has since just tried to make his own reviews and blog about his own opinions on film. These range from covering very bad movies to brief reviews of good films where he hopes to motivate people to go see them for themselves without giving away too much. Faulkner Faulkner is a co-reviewer in some Stream of Consciousness reviews where he more than often offers a counter viewpoint to Streamy's. Most recently he argued against Streamy's claim that V for Vendetta and Fight Club were completely overrated films. He also is a lead character in The Ego and the Id ( See below) where he represents the Id. Also, for the record, he doesn't really exist. The Ego and the Id The Ego and the Id is a series about a fictional Streamy and Faulkner which parallels the blogs being put up. The series revolves around he and Faulkner, with one's attempt to just entertain an audience and another's attempt to get a spot on the website, even if it means copying everyone else to do so. It follows the Freudian theory of the id, the ego, and the superego and each character represents one or the other, though the superego has yet to appear. Personal Information Stream of Consciousness' real name is Nelson Maddaloni but he usually just goes by his online alias. Nelson has lived in Tennessee all his life and is currently going to college. He is an artist, a writer, a lover of all things literature and a self described movie buff. He hopes to one day become a film director and perhaps even a writer. When he is not watching movies or reading, he is an old school gamer and an online blogger at Channel Awesome, as well as an artist at Deviant Art. Links Stream's DA Page Stream's TGWTG Profile Category:Wiki Staff